Erick
Erick ''Anime hardens the soul. '' Erick is the reserve electric leader of the Aevium region who gives out the ninth badge. He specializes in Electric types. He is the reserve leader for Volta. Personality Erick is an upbeat person. He's energetic and always ready for action. He is a competent hacker, as well as a frequent anime watcher, but the player won't get to see much of these traits. Said traits probably stem from his crush on Saki Blakeory. He's also never afraid to ask for help, even if he doesn't need it. In the game Erick is first met right after the Player, Melia, and Venam get to West Gearen on a boat stolen from Karrina. West Gearen will be under a green mist that knocks people out upon smelling it. After this, the group goes into the West Gearen sewers and encounters Erick. They find that Erick has been fighting a Dimensional Rift Garbodor for some time now. After navigating through the sewers for a while, the Player and the rest of the group corner by the Garbodor. The Player will have to fight it and win in order to progress. After defeating the Garbodor, Melia will then acknowledge that the Garbodor is the one she created. Erick will then bring up that it's probably regenerating from something. Plot Split Without getting the notebook in Kugearen After navigating through the sewers again, the Garbodor is eventually cornered within a Corrupted Cave. Once again, the player will have to defeat it to progress. After this, the mist around West Gearen will dissipate and Erick will invite you to his Gym. Getting the notebook in Kugearen If the Player gets the notebook, after defeating the Garbodor in the corrupted cave, the Player will have the choice to show Melia the notebook. Melia then shows it to Erick, who says he can figure out how it works. The notebook is a guide on how to cure Dimensional Rift Pokemon, and as such, Erick contains the Garbodor until he can figure it out fully. In the meantime, the mist around West Gearen dissipates and Erick invites you to his gym. After being defeated, Erick will wish the player goodbye. Erick is not seen for a chunk of time until the player reaches Grand Dream City. In Grand Dream City, there's a help quest involving Dimensional Rift Pokemon, and how there seem to be a lot of them on the lose. After a while of searching, Looker and Anabel, two researchers involved in the quest, recruit Erick for his knowledge of computers and hacking skills. Erick denies it at first, but ultimately gives in. Once everyone reaches the door in the Darchlight Caves, Erick will insist that only what's on the inside can open the door, and no computer can do it. The Player will eventually use the badge obtained by Florin/Flora to open the door to fight and defeat the Dimensional Rift Ferrothorn. This is the last of Erick's involvement as of Version 10. Pokemon Gym Battle- Erick is fought on the Murkwater surface in a double battle format. Casual Magneton, Eelektross, Ampharos, Electivire Normal Magnezone, A-Raichu, Rotom-Wash, Ampharos, Eelektross, Electivire Intense Magnezone, A-Raichu, Magnezone, Oricorio Pom-Pom, Ampharos (Mega), Elektross, Electivire Strategy Erick's signature move is Thunder Pulse. This move has a tendency to miss, but if it hits, it always paralyzes. It's essentially a more accurate version of Zap Cannon. Casual- Normal- Intense- Make sure you have a pokemon with the ability Lightningrod. In addition, a great strategy for this battle would be to change the field by freezing it with Blizzard, which can be bought from the Kristiline TM Shop. The Icy Field doesn't benefit any of Erick's Pokemon, and ''none of his pokemon can revert the field after it is changed. ''The Icy Field can also greatly help your team though- having an strong ice or rock type to would be beneficial, as their stab moves are greatly amplified in power by the icy field (this is helpful for dealing with Erick's Mega Ampharos). In addition, the icy field allows the user to use ground type moves, which was previously impossible with the Murkwater Field. In addition, Bulldoze, Magnitude and Earthquake will change the Icy Field into a Cave Field, which the player can also use to their advantage. IF the player really wants to, and has a team of potent fire types, the cave field can also be changed into a Volcanic Field with the use of moves like Flame Burst, Lava Plume or Heatwave. Overall, changing the field will be greatly beneficial for this battle. However, if such terrain-altering moves aren't at your disposal, staying on the Murkwater Field isn't the worst idea, as the terrain passively damages Erick's Pokemon each turn too. Having a strong poison type that can tank up hits like A-Muk or Venusaur would be very helpful in this battle. Quotes Rewards TM72- Volt Switch Sprites Trivia * The West Gearen Gym Erick uses, used to be used by Saki. Then it was used by Volta, and eventually passed to him. Category:Gym Leader Category:Reverse Gym Leader Category:Reserve Gym Leader